Wounded Hearts Geschichte von Licht und Schatten
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg: Ein dunkler Schatten bedroht Legolas und seine Familie, denn 2 finstere Gestalten sind auf Rache aus...doch was geschieht, wenn eine der beiden vom Pfad des Hasses abkommt? UPDATE!!! *freuhüpf* ich habs endlich geschafft! plz r&r!!!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört alles *na gut...FAST alles* dem Meister J.R.R. Tolkien (der sicherlich einen Schreikrampf bekommen hätte, wenn er dies je gelesen hätte)  
  
Stoffpferds Kommentar: Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte euch nicht dauernd mit meinem krassen Un-Schreibtalent quälen, aber ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten und musste einfach diesen Versuch starten...ich hoffe, ihr rupft mir nicht das stoffpferdliche Fell, wenn ihr das lest...wenn überhaupt...na ja...falls sich doch jemand finden sollte, der sich das hier antut, dann könnte er/sie/es doch die ein oder andere Review hinterlassen...*bitte, seid nicht all zu grausam*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Wounded Hearts - Eine Geschichte von Licht und Schatten  
  
  
  
*~° Prolog °~*  
  
  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das wirklich tun sollten..."  
  
"Hast du etwa Angst?"  
  
"Nein...aber"  
  
"Kein Aber, sie haben es nicht anders verdient! Willst du diese dreckigen Ratten denn straflos davonkommen lassen? Glaubst du, unser Tun ist nicht gerechtfertigt?"  
  
"Nein, sie sollen für Vaters Tod büßen...sie alle!"  
  
"So ist es richtig, sie sollen dafür büßen. Die Rache ist unser, Mauríel, unser! Lass uns nun ausführen, was das Schicksal für uns bestimmt hat."  
  
Niemand hörte das Flüstern der beiden dunklen Personen in dieser verregneten, stürmischen Nacht, niemand spürte die Gefahr, die sich wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten über den Düsterwald legte. Der Nachthimmel war bedeckt, hüllte das Reich Thranduils in eine noch tiefere Schwärze, der strömende Regen verwandelte die Wege in kleine Bäche, dicke Wassertropfen sammelten sich zu dunklen Pfützen.  
  
"Diese Tölpel wiegen sich in Sicherheit. Doch wir werden sie eines Besseren belehren. Komm, Mauríel, Kind der Dunkelheit, lass uns endlich zur Tat schreiten!"  
  
Donner grollte, es war, als zerbarst der Himmel in tausend Stücke. Ein Blitz fuhr herab und erhellte die Nacht für einen kurzen Augenblick. Im kalten, silbernen Licht leuchteten zwei Personen auf, bis es wieder erstarb. Beide waren sie in dunkle Mäntel gehüllt, bewegten sich langsam und geschickt vorwärts. Man konnte glauben, man sähe zwei Todesengel auf ihrer letzten Mission.  
  
Bei diesem heftigen Unwetter war niemand auf den Straßen, oder nur die, die dazu verdammt waren, nur des Nachts unter Iluvatars wachsamen Augen wandeln zu dürfen. Orks lauerten noch immer in den Tiefen der Wälder, wenn auch nicht mehr so zahlreich wie vor dem Ringkrieg, und nachts hielten sie stets Rat, sammelten sich in ihren finsteren Höhlen, planten Raubzüge und gingen auf die Jagd. Wie auch in dieser Nacht.  
  
Der größere der beiden Nachtwanderer zog mit einem Mal ein langes, blitzendes Schwert, fuhr flink herum und tötete zwei der niederen Kreaturen mit nur einem Hieb. Verängstigtes Kreischen ertönte und mehrere Orks flüchteten in die düsteren Schatten des Unterholzes zurück, wo sie hergekommen waren.  
  
"Yrch! Zu nichts sind sie zu gebrauchen, ihre Treue ist vergänglich, ihr Verstand nur ein dünner Lufthauch in der Leere ihrer primitiven Existenz. Sieh nur, Mauríel, wie schnell sie sich gegen einen wenden. Weißt du noch, vor weniger als einem Jahr erzitterten sie vor Ehrfurcht, als wir vorübergingen und jetzt besitzen sie tatsächlich diese schamlose Frechheit, uns anzugreifen.", knurrte die heisere Stimme. Der andere Schatten erwiderte nichts, schaute sich nur beunruhigt um, bevor er erbost hervorbrachte: "Warum weckst du nicht gleich das gesamte Königreich? Elbenohren sind empfindlich, selbst wenn sie ruhen und Iluvatar sie mit Träumen beglückt, hören sie jedes noch so kleine Geräusch in ihrer Nähe. Wenn du nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit wecken und somit unseren Plan zum Scheitern bringen willst, solltest du dich zurückhalten."  
  
Daraufhin lachte die andere Stimme verächtlich: "Unser Plan wird nicht scheitern, selbst wenn ganz Düsterwald erwacht, ehe es geschehen ist."  
  
"Du bist viel zu leichtsinnig", zischte die andere.  
  
"Hüte deine Zunge, Mauríel, und tu, was ich dir sage. Vater würde sich für dich schämen, wenn er dich so scheu und argwöhnisch deiner eigenen Schwester gegenüber sehen würde!", erwiderte sie kalt, "Schweig nun und komm, die Zeit wird knapp!"  
  
Ohne weitere Bedenken zu äußern, folgte der kleinere dem größeren Schatten. Sie waren ihrem Ziel nun so nah, die hellen Mauern des Palastes erstreckten sich vor ihren Augen, das, was sie suchten, war hinter den steinernen Wänden verborgen. Kein Licht berichtete vom Erwachen der Waldelben, das Geschrei der Orks schien nicht so durchdringend gewesen zu sein, wie sie zuvor angenommen hatte. Kein einziges Geräusch, abgesehen vom seichten Rauschen und Plätschern des kalten Herbstregens, störte die nächtliche Stille.  
  
"Sieh nur, wie selbstsicher sie sich sind, sie haben nicht einmal Wachen aufgestellt", flüsterte sie Mauríel zu. "Darauf können wir uns nicht verlassen", fauchte sie nervös.  
  
"Und wenn schon...", begann die dunkle Gestalt, "Alles, was lebt und dies noch lange Jahre tun will, sollte uns nicht in die Quere kommen. Das Töten ist das Letzte, was wir verlernt haben."  
  
Mit diesen harten Worten schwang sie sich auf die Mauer, gefolgt von dem zweiten Schatten. Wie Raubtiere kauerten sie auf dem glitschigen Gestein, darauf lauernd, ihre Beute zu erlegen. Erneut schlug mit lautem Krachen ein Blitz ein, beinahe, als wollte er die Elben vor der tödlichen Gefahr warnen, die ihre dunklen Klauen nach ihnen ausstreckte, während sie ruhten. Sie warteten, lauschten, ob sich etwas regte. Erst als sie sich sicher waren, dass dem nicht so war, wagten sie, sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig kletterten sie an der anderen Mauerseite herab, bis sie spürten, wie das feuchte Gras unter ihren Füßen nachgab. In geduckter Haltung schlichen sie voran, jeder Atemzug war nicht mehr als ein leiser Hauch, der im schauerlichen Heulen des Windes unterging. Ein riesiger, im Licht eines weiteren Blitzes aufleuchtender Schatten ließ die Eindringlinge zusammenzucken. Erleichtert stellten sie jedoch fest, dass es nur eine alte Eiche war, die sich majestätisch in den Nachthimmel erhob, vor der sie zurückschreckten.  
  
"Ich hasse Eichen und erstrecht hasse ich den Herrscher unter Eiche und Buche!", fluchte die größere dunkle Person nervös.  
  
"Du lässt dich schon von wehrlosem Gewächs erschrecken? Oh, wie willst du dann deine Rache vollstrecken? Du lachst über mich, weil ich auf der Hut bin, doch ich lache über dich, weil du mehr Angst hast, als ich!", kicherte die andere Stimme, doch verstummte, als sie das wütende Funkeln in den Augen der Gefährtin erblickte. "Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie!", sagte sie zornig.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr"  
  
"Dann beweise es mir, Nichtsnutz, und hör endlich auf, alles in Frage zu stellen, was ich dir sage!", fuhr sie streng fort und zerrte ihre Schwester grob mit sich. Diese kam ins Straucheln und wäre fast hingefallen, hätte sie sich nicht rechtzeitig am mächtigen Stamm des alten Baumes abgestützt. "Du ungeschicktes Ding, pass doch auf!", knurrte sie und schaute verunsichert hinauf in die dunklen Aushöhlungen im Gestein, zu den großen Fenstern des Palastes. Die Außenmauer hatten sie erfolgreich überwunden, im großen Garten herumwandelnd, suchten sie nun den Zugang zum Schlafgemach des Königspaares.  
  
"Still jetzt, jedes weitere Missgeschick könnte zum Scheitern führen", hauchte die Gestalt der kleineren ins Ohr. Sie wussten, wo sich das königliche Schlafgemach ungefähr befand, schon lange Monate zuvor hatten sie alles geplant, bis ins kleinste Detail. Ihr Plan war todsicher, es konnte nichts schief gehen. Der Regen wurde immer stärker, immer heftiger prallten die kalten Tränen des Himmels gegen die durchnässten Mäntel beider Gestalten, immer stärker wehte der Nachtwind durch den Düsterwald. Katzengleich, leise und gewandt, rückten sie immer weiter in den Palastgarten vor. Gleich, gleich war es soweit, direkt vor ihnen war das Gemach des Königs und seiner Gemahlin.  
  
Ein verrücktes, aber noch immer leises Lachen entwich dem größeren Schatten. "Endlich! Endlich ist die Zeit unserer Rache gekommen, wehrlos, schutzlos und ohne eine Vorahnung liegen sie da drin, schlafen, nein, ruhen,...denn diese Elben fühlen keine sterbliche Schwächen...aber den Tod! Ja, den Tod werden sie fühlen!", kicherte sie weiter, packte Mauríel an ihrem Arm und zog sie vor sich.  
  
"Was?", brachte sie nur noch erschrocken hervor.  
  
"Du kletterst zuerst hinauf und schaust dich um...was ist, Schwester? Wolltest du mir nicht beweisen, dass du es wert bist, ein Mitglied unserer Familie zu sein? Dann steig hinauf und töte sie, töte sie, alle beide!!!"  
  
Mauríel befreite sich aus dem festen Griff ihrer Schwester und machte sich wutentbrannt an den Aufstieg. Schnell und lautlos erklomm sie die hohe Mauer, bis ihre Hände den steinernen Sims des Fensters zu fassen bekamen. Wie alle Elben hatte auch Thranduil und sein gesamtes Volk kein Fensterglas beim Bau des Palastes verwendet, um das ungehinderte Wachstum der Bäume zu ermöglichen. Mauríel lachte innerlich bei diesem Gedanken. Wie albern! Freiwillig setzten sich diese Elben der Gefahr aus, nur, weil sie dieses Unkraut grenzenlos gedeihen lassen wollten. Sicherlich würden sie das bald bereuen...  
  
Eilig, doch ohne ihre Vorsicht zu vergessen, stieg sie durch das Fenster in das dunkle Zimmer und lauerte einige Momente lang unter dem Fensterbrett, erwartete schon fast das Erwachen ihrer Opfer aus deren Träumen. Doch noch immer regte sich nichts. Behutsam richtete sie sich auf und verschaffte sich einen groben Überblick. Direkt vor ihr stand ein großes, verziertes Bett aus edlem Gehölz. Darin lag Thranduil und an seiner Seite seine Frau Silithwèn. Beide lagen auf dem Rücken, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, die Augen geöffnet, doch nicht wach. Mauríel zog ihr langes Schwert, dass zuvor an ihrem Ledergürtel befestigt war und hielt es hoch. Die scharfe, silberne Klinge blitzte gefährlich auf. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, näherte sich der Schatten dem Bett. Nur wenige Zentimeter neben der ruhenden Königin machte sie halt. Ihre rechte Hand, in der sie die todbringende Waffe hielt, zitterte. Nicht vor Angst und auch nicht vor Kälte. Nur vor lauter Erregung. Endlich war der Augenblick der Rache gekommen.  
  
Sie wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, als sie den Schwertgriff noch mit ihrer linken Hand umfasste und dann die Arme über den Kopf hob, um den tödlichen Stoß auszuführen.  
  
Ihre Lippen bebten vor lauter Hass, die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten um den Schwertgriff, die Zähne biss sie fest zusammen.  
  
Gerade in dem Moment, als sie die Klinge in ihr Opfer bohren wollte, ertönte lautes Geschrei auf dem Hof unter dem Fenster. Eine Schleiereule hatte aufgeschrien und preschte mit heftigem Flügelschlagen aus dem Dickicht des Waldes hervor. Mauríel war erschrocken zusammengezuckt und hatte dabei ungeschickterweise einen auf einem Nachtschrank stehenden Kerzenständer umgeworfen, der nun mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Holzboden landete und augenblicklich zerbrach. Als ob das nicht genug Krach erzeugt hätte, ließ sie geängstigt ihre schwere Hiebwaffe dem Kerzenständer auf den Boden folgen. Thranduil und seine Gattin schreckten auf durch den plötzlichen Lärm und überall im Palast leuchteten sofort alle Lichter auf.  
  
Mauríel war beinahe zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, sie wusste, dass sie ihre Rache nicht mehr ausführen konnte, als sie bereits die aufgeregten Stimmen der Palastwachen in unmittelbarer Nähe hörte.  
  
"Glaubt ja nicht, Ihr kommt so ungeschoren davon!", zischte sie in ihrer Rage und gleichzeitiger Verzweiflung. Thranduil war sofort aufgesprungen, doch konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass die dunkle Gestalt einen Dolch aus ihrem Mantel zog und ihn ohne zu zielen der wehrlosen Silithwèn in die Brust rammte.  
  
Sie schrie vor lauter Schmerz und Überraschung auf, Thranduil konnte nicht glauben, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er stürzte zu seiner Frau, hielt ihre zitternden Hände, die verzweifelt versuchten, den Dolch aus der blutenden Wunde zu ziehen. Mauríel war drauf und dran, zu verschwinden, Thranduil würde auch noch seine gerechte Strafe bekommen, doch nun musste sie ihren eigenen Hals retten. Als der König seine Frau festhielt, saß die dunkle Figur bereits auf dem Fensterbrett, bereit zur Flucht.  
  
Gerade wollte sie hinabklettern, notfalls springen, als schon die bewaffneten Wachen in das königliche Schlafgemach stürzten.  
  
Mauríel spürte nur noch, wie zwei Pfeile mit einer solchen Wucht ihren Körper durchbohrten, dass sie mit ihrem linken Fuß auf dem nassen Fensterbrett ausglitt und tief hinab in den Garten stürzte.  
  
Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und der letzte Gedanke, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, galt ihrer Schwester.  
  
Sie war verschwunden...hatte Mauríel ihrem Schicksal überlassen...  
  
  
  
Ende des Prologs  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
und weil's so nervtötend ist, noch einmal Stoffpferds Kommentar: *räusper* Eigentlich hatte ich vor, die Story schön weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn dies erst mal nur der Prolog ist *ich sag euch, es wird noch viel schlimmer...lol*, würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen! *sich vorsorglich mit Anti-Fellrupf-Mittel besprüht*  
  
Euer Pferdchen... 


	2. 1 Warten und Bangen

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it all.is ja nichts Neues *g*  
  
Pferdlicher Kommentar: *räusper* Ja, ich hab es doch tatsächlich getan, Kapitel 1 ist fertiggeschrieben...nun denn...möge es euch nicht gleich einnicken lassen beim Lesen *könnte ne hohe Onlinerechnung werden...jaja...* Ich hoffe doch, dass es jemanden in der großen weiten Welt gibt, der das hier liest und nachher noch die Kraft besitzt, seinen Senf hier dazuzugeben. *bettelndguck* Bei Iluvatar himself, seid gnädig :- )  
  
R/R plz...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
*~° 1. Kapitel °~*  
  
  
  
~ Warten und Bangen ~  
  
Am frühen Morgen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, nur noch die kalten Wassertropfen, die sich ihren Weg an dem kahler werdenden Geäst der Bäume herabsuchten, zeugten von dem nächtlichen Sturm. Doch der Himmel war noch immer bedeckt, sein Grau schien trostlos, gar trauernd. Dünne Nebelfelder lagen auf den Wiesen und kein Vogelgesang verkündete den Morgen, wie zuvor. Eine bedrückende Stille lag auf dem Düsterwald, als ob jedem Lebewesen die Fähigkeit des Sprechens abhanden gekommen wäre, als hätte man jegliches Leben, jeden Gesang aus früheren Tagen verbannt.  
  
Der kühle Herbstwind umspielte die dünnen Zweige einer jungen Eiche, rüttelte daran, sodass mit einem leisen Seufzer das dünne Holz zerbrach und auf den Erdboden fiel. Eigentlich ein so lautloses Geräusch, dass es nur ein Elb hätte hören können, doch das sanfte Knacken des Zweiges hallte meilenweit weiter, als wäre ein mächtiger Ast zu Boden gefallen.  
  
Kaum jemand sprach auf den Gängen im Palast des Düsterwaldes, wo sonst tagein, tagaus stets reges Treiben herrschte, wagte es an diesem Morgen nur sehr selten einer zu flüstern. Zu tief saß noch der Schock der vergangenen Nacht, als Silithwèn, Königin und Herrin aller Sindarelben des Nordens, angegriffen und schwer verletzt wurde. Weder von der königlichen Wache, noch von der Königsfamilie selbst drang eine Nachricht ans Volk, niemand wusste Bescheid über den Gesundheitszustand der Königin oder über den Täter. Und so nahmen Gerüchte ihren Lauf. Einige meinten, es wäre ein mieser kleiner Trupp Orks gewesen, der in der Nacht immerzu sein Unwesen in dieser Gegend trieb, andere wiederum glaubten an Verrat aus eigenen Reihen. Doch niemand kannte die Wahrheit...noch nicht einmal Thranduil selbst.  
  
Er saß am Krankenbett seiner Frau, hielt ihre Hand. Ihre Verletzung war sehr schwer, keiner der heilerfahrendsten Elben an Thranduils Hof konnte sagen, ob sie es überleben würde oder nicht. Noch in der Nacht hatte der König Boten in beinah alle Länder Mittelerdes gesandt, um Hilfe zu erbitten, selbst wenn sein Hilferuf bis nach Gondor reichen musste, um keinen Preis der Welt hätte er zugelassen, dass seine geliebte Silithwèn starb. Thranduil beobachtete seine Gemahlin, welche in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken war, der fast menschengleich war. Ihr goldenes Haar umgab ihr blasses Gesicht, auf dem einst eine gesunde Farbe gelegen hatte, und immerzu ein Lächeln, das ihre Milde und Lieblichkeit zum Ausdruck brachte. Doch nun vermittelte der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht Erschöpfung und Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Thranduil, selbst noch immer geschockt und verwirrt, starrte ins Leere, versuchte, eine Erklärung für die vergangenen Ereignisse zu finden. Doch so sehr er auch nachhakte, er konnte nicht verstehen, welch dunkle Macht ihm das angetan hatte. Schließlich lebten sie schon eine ganze Zeit lang in Frieden, nach Saurons Fall. Und noch dazu war es ein Mädchen gewesen, das diese Gräueltat fast vollbracht hatte. Dieser Gedanke stellte den König unter Eiche und Buche vor ein noch größeres Rätsel. Die Wachen hatten sie angeschossen, sie hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war hinab in den Vorhof gestürzt. Nachdem man Silithwèn versorgt hatte, hatte er selbst angeordnet, das Mädchen zu suchen. Sie lag mit zerrissenem Mantel und ohne Bewusstsein im von Laub gebetteten Garten. Obwohl ihr Puls nur noch sehr schwach war, hatte sie überlebt. Thranduil ordnete daher an, sie zu umsorgen, sie zu töten wäre zwar in diesem Moment einfacherer, doch nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen. Er musste einfach wissen, wer dieses junge Weibsbild war und warum sie diesen Anschlag auf seine Frau verübt hatte. Obgleich Thranduil das Töten verurteilte, führte ihn sein Hass auf die Unbekannte zu diesem Gedanken. Wenn Silithwèn sterben sollte, konnte er nicht dafür garantieren, das Mädchen am Leben zu lassen.  
  
Silithwèn seufzte im Schlaf, sie schien schlecht zu träumen. Thranduil legte behutsam seine rechte Hand auf ihre Stirn und strich ihr mit seinem Daumen eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Stirn war glühend heiß. Jegliche Krankheiten waren den Elben unbekannt, niemals konnten sie so entkräftet werden. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Klinge, mit der die Königin niedergestochen worden war, musste vergiftet gewesen sein. Fast wie eine Morgûlklinge...doch konnte dies wirklich der Fall sein? Nein, Thranduil konnte das beim besten Willen nicht glauben, Minas Morgûl lag schon jahrelang in Trümmern, nichts regte sich mehr dort seit der Dunkle Herrscher gefallen war.  
  
Völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte der König der Waldelben nicht, dass sein Sohn Tyríon den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
"Vater", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter Thranduils. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und wand sich dann seinem jüngsten Sohn zu, musterte ihn nachdenklich. Sorge stand auf seinem jungen und schönen Gesicht geschrieben, sein langes, weißblondes Haar lag auf seinen schmalen Schultern. Thranduil lächelte gequält, Tyríon war seiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Die gleichen sanftmütigen Gesichtszüge, die gleichen fragenden grau-blauen Augen, das gleiche bescheidene Lächeln. Dann senkte Thranduil seinen Blick und deutete seinem Sohn, sich zu setzen.  
  
"Jetzt hat sie auch noch Fieber...", flüsterte er fast nur nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens. Tyríon erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern betrachtete seine Mutter.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als würde sie friedlich schlafen, doch in Wirklichkeit kämpft sie einen erbitterten Kampf gegen...", Tyríon stockte, er wagte es nicht, seine Gedanken zuende zu führen.  
  
"Gegen den Tod...ich weiß", sagte Thranduil bitter und fasste die Hand seiner Frau fester, als könne er damit verhindern, dass sie starb. "Sag mir, Tyríon, wer kann uns nur so etwas Schreckliches antun?" Tyríon schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf, bevor er leise erwiderte: "Ich weiß es nicht, Vater, ich weiß es einfach nicht...ich wünschte, ich hätte dies alles hier verhindern können, wäre rechtzeitig da gewesen...hätte ich nur meinen üblichen nächtlichen Rundgang gemacht, dann..."  
  
"Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, Tyríon...hör auf, dir die Schuld einzureden..."  
  
"Ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich Vorwürfe macht, Vater! Legolas und selbst Elennya fühlen sich schuldig..."  
  
"Weder du, noch dein Bruder oder deine Schwester sollten so denken. Genauso gut müsste ich mir Vorwürfe machen, schließlich sah ich nur hilflos zu, wie eure Mutter niedergestochen wurde. Doch bringt es uns jetzt wenig, uns selbst zu beschuldigen, das macht sie auch nicht wieder gesund...das einzige, was wir tun können, ist bei den Valar und Iluvatar zu hoffen, dass bald Hilfe zu uns eilt!", fuhr Thranduil fort. Tyríon nickte, sein Vater hatte recht, Schuldgefühle halfen ihr nicht weiter.  
  
"Wo sind deine Geschwister überhaupt?", fragte der König. "Elennya ist bei Celertas und bittet die Valar um Gnade...wo Legolas ist, weiß ich nicht, ich glaube aber, dass er gerade in seinem Gemach vor Sorge auf und ab geht...du kennst ihn, Vater, er ist ein ruheloser Geist.", seufzte Tyríon. Thranduil nickte nur und lächelte traurig. Legolas, sein ältester Sohn, hatte sich nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Ringkrieg verändert. Er war nachdenklicher geworden, hatte großes Leid mitangesehen. Die Spuren des Krieges waren ihm deutlich anzumerken, seine Sehnsucht nach der See war erwacht. Oft hatte Thranduil ihn des Nachts allein am Fuße einer alten, mächtigen Eiche sitzen sehen, den Sternenhimmel beobachtend, der ihm so viel Trost in seiner Einsamkeit schenkte. Einmal hatte Thranduil sogar sein Klagelied über die See mitangehört und der Kummer seines Sohnes versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.  
  
"Elennya ist schon wieder bei Celertas? Was findet sie nur an ihm?", seufzte Thranduil. "Er ist ein Elbenpriester, Elennya ist davon überzeugt, dass er die Valar erhört. Außerdem gibt er ihr immer Rat...lass ihr doch ihre jugendliche Einfalt, ihre Bewunderung zu diesem Elben. Es kann ihr nicht schaden, ein wenig zu träumen und zu schwärmen!"  
  
"Zu schwärmen? Du meinst...", begann Thranduil verwundert, "Oh, was bin ich nur für ein törichter Vater, der nicht einmal merkt, was in seinen Kindern vorgeht!"  
  
Tyríon lächelte sanft, bevor er seinen Vater tröstend zusprach: "Nicht doch, in Elennyas Alter habe ich dir auch nicht alles erzählt und ich bin mir sicher, mein Bruder hatte auch so seine Geheimnisse vor dir!"  
  
Thranduil erwiderte nichts, in seinem weisen Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck der traurigen Resignation. "Vater, du selbst sagtest einmal, dass ein Elb sich nicht entmutigen lässt, egal, wie schwer sein Schicksal ihn treffen möge. Die Trauer mag zwar unser ewiger Begleiter sein, doch dürfen wir uns von ihr nicht übermannen lassen! Lass Hoffnung Einzug in dein Herz halten. Deine Familie, dein Volk, hält zu dir!", sagte Tyríon sanft.  
  
Thranduil wand sich seinem Sohn zu und nickte dankbar. "Haben wir schon Antwort von anderen Ländern erhalten? Ist die Nachricht bereits nach Gondor vorgedrungen?" "Ich fürchte nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden bald Antwort erhalten. Mithrandir wird sicherlich nicht lang auf sich warten lassen, schließlich ist er ein Freund unserer Familie.", fuhr der jüngere Elb fort. Ein kühler Wind kam auf, blies gelb- und orangegefärbte Blätter in das Krankenzimmer. Thranduil erhob sich und schritt zu dem großen und offenen Fenster. Überall um den Palast herum waren Wachen postiert, erfassten jede noch so kleine Regung mit ihren scharfen Augen, bereit, sofort einen todbringenden Pfeil abzufeuern. Sein Blick reichte weit in die Tiefen Düsterwalds hinein und er erschien ihm an diesem Tag schwärzer als jemals zuvor. "Der Winter wird kommen...und mit ihm eine lange Zeit des Zweifels und der Finsternis...ich spüre es tief in meinem Herzen. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass die Gefahr mit der Gefangennahme des Mädchens noch nicht gebannt ist!"  
  
Tyríon trat nun zu seinem Vater, folgte seinem Blick. "Ich fühle das gleiche...und es entfacht Furcht in mir. Wer ist dieses Mädchen? Und welche Gründe hatte sie, Mutter anzugreifen?"  
  
"Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Tyríon,...wenn ich es nur wüsste..."  
  
Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an die Tür des Gemachs riss Vater und Sohn aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Es war einer der Eilboten, die die Nachricht über den Vorfall überall verbreiteten. Er verbeugte sich tief vor dem König, bevor er sprach: "Euer Hoheit, mein König unter Eiche und Buche, wir erhielten Nachricht aus Lorien, Bruchtal, sowie Seestadt, und auch von Mithrandir. In den nächsten Tagen brechen sie gen Düsterwald auf, um sich mit Euch über das Geschehene zu beraten und über ein eventuell weiteres Vorgehen zu sprechen. Sie sprechen Euch absolute Loyalität zu. Den Frieden in Mittelerde zu erhalten, hat höchste Priorität, so sagen sie. Wir erhalten endlich die nötige Hilfe!"  
  
"Und was ist mit König Elessar? Hat er schon Antwort gegeben?", fragte Thranduil ein wenig beruhigter.  
  
"Unsere Boten sind noch nicht aus Gondor zurückgekehrt, mein Herr, wir erwarten frühestens übermorgen Bericht."  
  
"Ich danke Euch", sagte Thranduil und gab dem Boten ein Zeichen, dass er gehen dürfe. "Was meinst du?", begann Tyríon, "Können sie uns weiterhelfen?"  
  
"Ich hoffe es...möge Elessar uns mit seiner Heilkraft beistehen!", murmelte der König. Ein tiefes Grollen fuhr vom Himmel über den Düsterwald, kündigte erneuten Regen an. "Vater, wir sollten Mutter jetzt allein lassen, sie braucht Ruhe...hab keine Sorge, die königliche Wache ist ringsum postiert. Ihr kann nichts geschehen!" Thranduil seufzte, beugte sich noch einmal über Silithwèn, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, und verließ anschließend, gefolgt von seinem Sohn, das Zimmer.  
  
Kaum waren sie auf den Flur getreten, kam ihnen schon Elennya hastig entgegengelaufen. Sie war völlig außer Atem, als wäre sie den gesamten Weg von Celertas Gemach bis hinauf zu Silithwèns Zimmer gerannt. "Vater, Vater!!!", rief sie ganz entgeistert und Thranduil fasste sie an ihren Schultern. "Ruhig, Elennya, still, deine Mutter braucht Ruhe! Was hast du denn?" Elennya atmete hastig ein und aus, vor lauter Aufregung zitterten ihre Finger. Tyríon legte beruhigend seinen Arm um die jüngere Schwester, gab ihr Zeit, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
  
"Sie ist wach!"  
  
"Wer?", fragte Thranduil verwirrt, doch benötigte keine Antwort, als er die Angst in den Augen seiner Tochter sah.  
  
"Weiß Legolas Bescheid?", fragte er knapp und Elennya schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Er ist in seinem Gemach...soll ich ihn holen?", fragte sie.  
  
"Nein, das übernehme ich, Schwesterchen, geh du nur zu Celertas oder in dein Zimmer. Vater, warte auf uns, bevor du zu ihr gehst! Ich will sehen, was das für ein kaltes, grausames Wesen ist, das unsere Mutter so zugerichtet hat!", warf Tyríon sichtlich nervös ein.  
  
Mit diesen Worten wand er sich ab und lief eiligen Schrittes zum Gemach seines Bruders. Elennya wand sich an Thranduil: "Bitte, Vater, lass mich nicht allein irgendwo warten, ich will mit dir gehen, dieses Mädchen sehen!"  
  
"Nein, Elennya...ich will nicht, dass du je ein Wort mit ihr wechselst...du tust, was dein Bruder dir sagte, dieses Mädchen ist gefährlich."  
  
"Warum dürfen dann meine Brüder zu ihr?"  
  
"Weil sie älter sind und sicherlich besser mit der Situation umgehen können. Tu, was ich dir sage!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ich will keine Widerworte hören, Elennya, ist das klar? Geh in dein Gemach, ich will dich nicht in der Nähe dieser furchtbaren Person sehen!", sagte Thranduil scharf und seine Worte genügten, um Elennya wütend davonziehen zu lassen. Seufzend ging Thranduil über den Flur. Elennyas Dickköpfigkeit würde vergehen, wichtiger war jetzt, einige Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen, Fragen zu klären.  
  
Was hatte es nur mit dem mysteriösen Mädchen auf sich?  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holladihooo...seid tolerant, kann halt nicht jeder mit Schreibtalent gesegnet sein...bin eben nur ein armes kleines Stoffpferd, das mühsam versucht, mit seinen Hufen die richtigen Buchstaben auf der Tastatur zu treffen...*g* Habt Mitleid und reviewt, würde mich pferdisch freuen!!!  
  
Warnung: Kapitel 2 folgt... *ich kann's nicht lassen, euch zu quälen...lach* 


	3. 2 Antworten

Stoffpferds Kommentarchen: Sodele, hab es mal wieder getan, ein weiteres Kapitel meiner mehr oder weniger interessanten Story fertiggeschrieben...wie ihr wisst, beglücken mich Reviews immer und immer wieder...also schreibt mir doch bitte welche *lol* Mmh...wisst ihr, dass es sich eigentlich viel besser schreiben lässt, mit Vollmilchschokolade im Mund *g* ok, genug Vorgeplänkel...viel Spaß beim Lesen...*hoffentlich*  
  
Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien, nix meins...na gut, fast nix...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*~° 2. Kapitel °~*  
  
  
  
~ Antworten ~  
  
  
  
Der kühle Wind strich durch sein Haar, spielte mit seinen goldenen Strähnen, als er aus dem Fenster seines Gemachs schaute. Kühl wie dieser Tag war sein Herz, gefangen in Furcht und Trauer, Missmut und Vergänglichkeit. Legolas hörte die Schritte seines Bruders, obgleich sie noch so leichtfüßig und lautlos waren. Er hörte ebenso Tyríons aufgeregte Stimme nach ihm rufen, fühlte seine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter, als er zu ihm trat. Doch er wand sich ihm nicht zu.  
  
"Legolas, mein Bruder, was hast du? Schnell, so komm doch, sie ist wach!", schrie er ihn beinahe an. "Mutter?", fragte Legolas tonlos, seine Stimme erklang wie aus einem Traum. Tyríon zögerte, presste die Lippen zusammen, senkte den Kopf und flüsterte dann kühl: "Nein, die, deren Namen keiner kennt und welche diese kaltblütige Tat verübte" "Warum kommst du dann her, Bruder?", erwiderte der größere und ältere Elb leise, er zeigte keine Reaktion, keine Regung in seiner Miene. Er starrte nur vor sich hin. "Was fragst du noch, Legolas, willst du ihr nicht gegenübertreten, nicht wissen, wer sie ist, warum sie das tat?" "Brächte es mich denn weiter, wenn ich es wüsste? Würde es uns Genugtuung verschaffen, wenn unsere Mutter stürbe?", sagte er kalt und als er Tyríon anschaute, glaubte dieser eine Spur der Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Bruders zu sehen. "Nein...", brachte Tyríon leise hervor und wandte den Blick von Legolas ab, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, "Aber verspürst du nicht dieses Gefühl, das ich fühle? Diesen Schmerz, diese Verachtung, diesen Hass?" "Lässt du dich von Hass leiten, bist du nicht viel besser als sie, Tyríon...aber du bist es, darum zügle deine Zunge und denk nach!", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Bruders. "Komm mit Legolas...allein schon, um Vater zu unterstützen. Er braucht uns jetzt mehr denn je." "Er muss auch nicht zu ihr gehen..." "Doch, er muss, verstehst du denn nicht? Ständig quält ihn die Frage, ob er Schuld am Zustand unserer Mutter hat, ständig plagt ihn die Angst und die Sorge...willst du nicht auch, dass er Antworten bekommt auf seine Fragen?"  
  
Legolas erwiderte nichts, sondern kehrte Tyríon den Rücken zu und trat noch einmal an sein Fenster. Ein leichter Wind wehte gefallene Blätter in den Raum, sie bildeten einen kleinen Teppich aus kaltem Rot und Grün. Er atmete die kalte Herbstluft ein, lauschte einen Moment dem Säuseln des Windes, dem Rauschen des Laubs, als er darüber strich. "Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die ich nicht hätte sehen wollen und sehen sollen.", sagte er dann still. Tyríon ging erneut auf seinen Bruder zu, seufzte leise und flüsterte: "Ich weiß und es tut mir in der Seele weh, dich so zu sehen. Aber müssen wir uns nicht als Familie Konfrontationen gemeinsam stellen? Wovor hast du Angst, Freund?" Legolas wand sich überrascht um, musterte Tyríon eindringlich und lächelte schwach. "Angst, noch mehr Leid zu erfahren, als ich ohnehin schon getan habe. Mein Herz zerbräche, wenn ich dieses hasserfüllte Wesen sähe..." "Es zerbräche, ständest du ihr allein gegenüber, aber du tust es nicht!" Tyríon schaute Legolas direkt an, seine blauen Augen trafen die seinen, führten einen Machtkampf aus, bis der ältere der beiden schließlich nachgab und seufzte: "Nun gut, so komm ich mit dir." Tyríon lächelte erleichtert und folgte ihm hinaus.  
  
Thranduil stand vor ihrem Gemach, wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es war, als läge ein dichter Nebel über seinem Herzen, hinderte ihn, zu denken, zu fühlen, zu handeln. Unschlüssig legte er die Hand auf das helle Eichenholz, das Mauríel von ihm trennte. Noch wusste er nichts über sie, kannte noch nicht einmal ihren Namen oder ihre Herkunft.  
  
"Vater, hier sind wir endlich, entschuldige, dass du so lange hast warten müssen!", sagte Tyríon und lief eilig zu ihm herüber. Eine Ungeduld spiegelte sich in ihm wieder, wie weder Legolas noch Thranduil sie je zuvor gesehen hatten. "Bewahre Ruhe", sagte Thranduil, legte dann seine Hände auf Legolas' und Tyríons Schultern und lächelte gequält. "Meine Kinder...wenn ich euch nicht hätte...könnte ich dies je durchstehen?" "Tyríon sagte mir, in schweren Zeiten müssen Familien zusammenhalten. Kaum zu glauben, dass solch weise Worte aus dem Munde meines Bruders kommen...", lächelte Legolas neckend und Tyríon erwiderte diese freundschaftliche Geste. Legolas wand sich wieder an seinen Vater: "Wo ist Elennya, sollte sie nicht auch hier sein?"  
  
"Es ist besser für sie, wenn sie nicht das Mädchen sieht, das ihrer Mutter dies angetan hat.", hauchte Thranduil tonlos und in seinem Gesicht lag ein düsterer Ausdruck. Legolas beschloss, nicht weiter nachzuhaken und betrat nach seinem Vater das Zimmer.  
  
Es war ein Raum wie jeder andere auch im Palast, der Boden war aus warmen und festem Lehm, ein seidengeflochtener Teppich lag darüber, schimmerte im sanften Licht einer Kerze in Grün und Silber. An den Wänden waren elbische Verzierungen erkennbar, das Wappen des Düsterwalds hing groß und mächtig über dem Bett aus festem Buchenholz. Da drin lag sie. Die kaltblütige, eiskalte Angreiferin. Ein dunkles Wesen, brutal und gefühllos. An ihrer linken Seite des Bettes saß eine Amme, sie hielt einen Bottich voll warmen Wasser in den Armen und wusch die Wunden aus, welche die Pfeile der königlichen Wache verursacht hatten. Thranduil zögerte und starrte sie an. Mauríel hatte den Blick abgewandt, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Ihr schwarzes, langes Haar lag auf ihren Schultern, sie rührte sich nicht. Kein Bisschen. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz, den ihr die heilenden Kräuter auf ihren Wunden zufügten. Thranduil ging voran und machte am Fuße des Bettes Halt. Tyríon und Legolas standen an seiner Seite, betrachteten das hilflos daliegende Mädchen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, es schien, als schliefe sie noch tief und fest. Als Thranduil jedoch einen Schritt nach vorn machte, bewusst seinen Atem flach hielt, um sich nicht von der Wut übermannen zu lassen, öffnete sie ihre Augen, drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte kalt. Dieses Lächeln war triumphierend, grausam und einfach nur anwidernd. Ihre kalten, schwarzen Augen schienen zu lachen, sich über den König zu amüsieren.  
  
"Wie schade, dass sie noch nicht tot ist...", fauchte sie leise, das Grinsen verschwand nicht von ihren blassen Lippen. Das war der Moment, an dem Tyríon das letzte Bisschen Geduld verlor. Er ging zunächst langsam auf sie zu, schaute in die leere Schwärze ihrer Augen, flüsterte "Miststück" und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Er wäre noch weiter gegangen, hätte ihr weh getan, so stark war sein Bedürfnis nach Vergeltung, doch Legolas und sein Vater packten ihn und zerrten ihn mit aller Kraft zurück. Mauríels Nase blutete leicht, das Blut, das über ihre Lippen rann, war dunkelrot, fast schwarz wie das eines Orks. Sie lächelte immer noch, verlor einfach nicht dieses triumphierende Leuchten in ihren Augen. Legolas erstarrte und schaute fest in das Schwarz. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Ohren nicht wie erwartet, eine normale, menschliche Form aufwiesen, sondern spitz zuliefen, wie die Ohren eines...Elben. In diesem Augenblick verlor Legolas jeglichen klaren Gedanken, er konnte nicht glauben, dass eine Elbe tatsächlich zu so einer Tat fähig war. Tyríon beruhigte sich langsam aber sicher, musste aber von Legolas noch immer festgehalten werden, um Mauríel nicht noch schlimmer zuzurichten. Sie würde ihre Strafe schon noch bekommen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Thranduil und er hatte sichtlich um Fassung zu ringen.  
  
Mauríel lächelte finster. "Was tut mein Name zur Sache, Ihr wollt mich töten, wozu benötigt Ihr dann Auskunft? Um mir einen Grabstein aufzustellen?", lachte sie kalt.  
  
"Du wärst die Letzte, die einen Grabstein verdiente!", rief Tyríon außer sich vor Wut. "Wer bist du?", wiederholte Thranduil, ohne sich von Tyríons Wut mitreißen zu lassen. "Ihr kennt nicht den, den ihr tötet, so kennt ihr auch nicht seine Kinder..." "Was meinst du damit?", fragte der König scharf und sie lachte. "Oh, ich vergaß, habt Ihr schon so viel Blut vergossen, dass die Namen Eurer Opfer Euch entfielen?" Tyríon wollte sich losreißen, ihr die verdorbene Seele aus dem Leib schlagen, seinem Hass Ausdruck verleihen, doch sein Bruder packte ihn fester. "Komm, Tyríon, du kannst hier nicht bleiben, Elennya hätte sich besser verhalten", flüsterte Legolas und wollte ihn aus dem Zimmer zerren. "Ihr wollt wissen, wer ich bin? Nun, mein Name ist Mauríel, Erbe meines ermordeten Vaters, Schwester Maurwes,...Tochter Gorthaurs, dem Unansehnlichen.", sagte sie mit mächtiger Stimme und in dem Moment, als sie den Namen ihres Vaters aussprach, verdunkelte sich der Himmel und erneutes Donnergrollen beherrschte das Himmelsreich. Thranduil stockte der Atem, Legolas hielt Inne und selbst Tyríon, zuvor von Verachtung getrieben, erstarrte. Die Amme zuckte zusammen und lief eilig hinaus, um die Wachen herbeizurufen.  
  
Alle starrten sie an, ihre schwarzen Augen ließen Thranduil und Tyríon vor Entsetzen und Furcht den Blick senken, nur Legolas starrte sie an, versuchte, in dem Schwarz zu lesen, ob sie log oder die Wahrheit sprach.  
  
"Mörder", zischte sie ihm zu, doch Legolas ließ sich nicht provozieren.  
  
"Ich empfinde Mitleid", sagte er langsam und Thranduil und Tyríon schauten zu ihm auf, "Du bist eine so niedere Kreatur, dass du fast erbarmenswert bist"  
  
Mauríel schwieg, hätte ihm solche Worte nicht zugertraut, doch dann hauchte sie ihm kalt zu: "Ich kann deine Angst förmlich riechen. Wenn hier jemand erbarmenswert ist, dann bist du es, Elb"  
  
In ihren Augen flammte der Hass auf, doch Legolas schaute sie weiterhin ausdruckslos an. Dann nahm er seinen Bruder und seinen Vater bei der Schulter und führte sie aus dem Zimmer. Kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte, hörte er ihre kalten Worte: "Legolas...so heißt du doch, nicht wahr, Prinz aus dem Düsterwald? Behalte diesen Tag gut in Erinnerung, denn dies wird der letzte gewesen sein, den du in Frieden verbracht hast!" Legolas musterte sie noch ein letztes Mal, betrachtete die Fesseln an ihren Händen und lächelte müde, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
"Die Tochter Saurons...", brachte Thranduil ungläubig hervor, er musste von seinen Söhnen gestützt werden. "Ich wusste nicht, dass ER Kinder hatte...", begann Tyríon zweifelnd, "Ob sie überhaupt die Wahrheit sagt?" "Das tut sie...", flüsterte Legolas rau, schaute dann auf in die fragenden Augen der anderen und murmelte: "Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen. So voller Hass kann nur die Tochter des Bösen sein. Wir müssen uns mit den anderen beraten, was zu tun ist. Mögen sie schnell und sicher ihren Weg in den Düsterwald finden."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Aaaahhhh, ich kann so was einfach nicht, tu's aber trotzdem immer wieder *lol* na ja...danke auf jeden Fall für die Reviews und die konstruktive Kritik, hab's ja nötig *g* Andere sind nach Kokain süchtig, ich nach Reviews, also tut mir bitte den Gefallen und lest euch das durch!!! Freue mich immer über Bemerkungen!!!  
  
Danke schon mal im Voraus *zwinker* 


	4. 3 Silithwèns Urteil

A/N: *räusper* Weiß nicht recht, was ich noch anmerken soll, mein Gesülz hält euch eh vom Lesen ab, also werde ich bedächtig schweigen...bis...jepp, bis zum bitteren Ende des Kapitels *sich angestrengt das Betteln um Reviews verkneifen muss*...würde mich freuen, wenn das jemand liest und dann reviewt *verdammt, ich hab's doch getan...lol* enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
  
  
*~° 3. Kapitel °~*  
  
  
  
~Silithwèns Urteil~  
  
  
  
Ganze 5 Monde waren vergangen, bis endlich die Hoffnung in den Düsterwald mit der Ankunft Mithrandirs, König Elessars und seinem Gefolge zurückkehrte. Für einen Elben gewöhnlich nur ein Augenaufschlag, kam Legolas dieser Zeitraum des Wartens und der Furcht so ewig wie sein eigenes Leben vor. Die letzten Blätter trennten sich vom schlanken Geäst der Bäume, hüllten den dunklen Erdboden in bisher ungekannten Reichtum an Farben. Die kahlen Baumkronen erstreckten sich bis zum Himmel, glichen schwarzen Ungetümen, die jegliches Licht der Sonne daran hinderten, die kalte Erde zu berühren und zu erwärmen. Sanftes Hufgetrappel auf der dicken Laubschicht unterbrach die noch immer eiserne Stille des Waldes. Es war, als wussten alle lebendigen Wesen, wer die Gefangene Thranduils war, denn vor lauter Ehrfurcht und eisiger Gewissheit hielten sie sich dem königlichen Palast ferner denn je. Kein Vogel besang die letzten Tage des Herbstes, kein Wild jagte mehr durch das dichte Unterholz.  
  
Es war Aragorn, König von Gondor, mit seinem treuen Gefolge der Dunédain. Keiner von ihnen wagte zu sprechen während der gesamten Reise in den Norden, zu überraschend war die Botschaft aus dem Düsterwald gewesen, zu schockierend. Aragorn saß auf einem schwarzen Ross, trug die gewöhnliche und schmucklose Kleidung eines Waldläufers. Er war ein König, der keine Krone benötigte, um als jener erkannt zu werden. All sein königliches Wesen lag schon allein im kühlen Glanz seiner grauen Augen, seinen gleichmäßigen Gesichtszügen und der Milde, die sein weises Antlitz umgab. Er war niemand, der sich Respekt erst mühselig verschaffen musste, er wurde geachtet und bewundert von Menschen wie auch Elben. So verbeugten sich die Torwächter Düsterwalds tonlos vor König Elessar und ließen ihn und seine Begleiter passieren. Kaum waren sie eingetroffen, so wurden die Gäste auch schon herzlich von einigen Waldelben begrüßt, die Pferde wurden abgesattelt und in Ställen untergebracht. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, bis ein Schatten sich leise und geschickt zu ihnen gesellte und sich vor Aragorn verbeugte.  
  
"Welch tragisch Schicksal, dass ich meinen guten Freund und Gefährten Legolas Grünblatt erst unter solchen Umständen wiedersehe!", sagte er nachdenklich, deutete Legolas, sich wieder aufzurichten und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Elb senkte für einen Moment den Blick, wollte seine tiefe Trauer vor seinem Freund verbergen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich daran.  
  
"Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", fragte Aragorn vorsichtig, als er den Schmerz in den Augen des Elben sah. Legolas schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und entgegnete mit leiser Stimme: "Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist, mellon nîn, nur solltest du dich erst mit meinem Vater konsultieren, das, was geschehen ist und geschehen wird, kann nur er mit dir und den anderen beraten. Der Zustand meiner Mutter ist bisher unverändert, doch liegt mittlerweile mehr Wärme in ihrem sanftmütigen Gesicht. Schon lange Nächte mussten wir ohne den Trost der Sterne verbringen, ein Schatten liegt erneut über dem Düsterwald. Ein Schatten mit gleicher unheilvoller Quelle wie der einstige zuvor, als ER noch unser aller Leben bedrohte..."  
  
"Legolas, von wem sprichst du?", fragte Aragorn, doch seine klaren Augen verrieten, dass er die Antwort schon kannte, sie nur nicht wahrhaben wollte. "Komm, guter Freund, geleite mich zu meinem Vater. Er wird mehr Antworten auf deine Fragen wissen, als ich es vermag.", sagte der junge Elb und Aragorn glaubte, ein leises Lächeln auf dem schönen Gesicht des Unsterblichen zu sehen. Elessar ahnte es nicht, aber durch seine Ankunft keimte neue Hoffnung im Herzen des Prinzen auf.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sie hat hohes Fieber...", murmelte Aragorn ernst und wusch ein weiches Tuch in warmen Wasser aus, ließ es durch eine Mixtur verschiedener Kräuter gleiten, bevor er es behutsam wieder herauszog, auswrang, und Silithwèn auf die Stirn legte. "Aber ich glaube, dass sie es überstehen wird, die Wunde ist sehr schnell verheilt, nur muss die Klinge, mit der sie verletzt wurde, vergiftet gewesen sein."  
  
Thranduil saß auf dem Bett an der Seite seiner Gemahlin und strich ihr abwesend durch das lange, goldene Haar. "Ich danke dir, Elessar, dass du nach ihr gesehen hast", sagte er ruhig, doch tiefe Sorgenfalten auf seinem Gesicht berichteten von innerer Unruhe und Furcht. "Legolas sprach zuvor in Rätseln...er sagte etwas von einem Schatten, der den Düsterwald einhüllte. Von wem hat er gesprochen, Thranduil?" Der Elb schaute auf und seine grauen Augen trafen die Elessars. "Es war eine Elbe, die dies hier vollstreckt hat, Aragorn...doch keine Elbe des Lichts vermag solch eine Tat vollbringen. Sie, von Schatten geboren, ist der Schatten, von dem mein Sohn dir erzählte. Sie stammt aus jenen düsteren Landen, von denen ich selbst heute nicht zu sprechen wage." "Du sprichst doch nicht etwa von..." Thranduil unterbrach Elessar in seiner Fragestellung, indem er warnend eine Hand hob. "Sprich den Namen des Schattenreiches nicht hier aus, guter Freund, zu sehr sind wir von seiner Grausamkeit und Kälte verschreckt. Ja, sie kommt aus jenen Landen tief im Süden Mittelerdes, das kein Licht je unter der Herrschaft Gorthaurs gesehen hat. Sie spricht davon, seine Tochter zu sein, Elessar.", fuhr der Waldelbenkönig fort und Aragorn erstarrte sichtlich. Jegliche Farbe schien in diesem Moment aus seinem Gesicht gewichen zu sein.  
  
"Das ist unmöglich, Thranduil, wie konnte Sauron Nachfahren haben? Keine der Überlieferungen berichtet von ihnen."  
  
Der Elb nickte nachdenklich und antwortete nach einer längeren Pause: "Das mag sein, doch wie er sich selbst über Jahrhunderte in Barad-dûr versteckt hielt, kann er ebenso seine Nachkommen dort im Verborgenen aufgezogen haben." "Nachkommen?", wiederholte Aragorn noch verwunderter als zuvor, "Hast du nicht eben noch von EINEM Mädchen gesprochen?"  
  
"Wenn man ihren verhassten Worten Glauben schenken darf, hat sie noch eine Schwester. Ich habe Mithrandir, dich und weitere meiner treuen Freunde um Hilfe gebeten, da dies, wie ich denke, eine Bedrohung sein könnte, die nicht nur den Düsterwald betrifft, sondern uns alle. Was ist zu tun mit ihr, frage ich dich, Elessar?" Der König von Gondor schwieg und starrte ins Leere. Wenn es wirklich die Wahrheit wäre, dass dieses Mädchen die Tochter Gorthaurs war, so stellte es eine Gefahr für Mittelerde dar. "Alle glaubten, das Dunkle wäre ein für alle mal aus der Welt verbannt und nun...", murmelte er nachdenklich und Thranduil musterte ihn eindringlich, bevor er sich aufrichtete und wie es für ihn üblich war, zum Fenster trat. "Verbannen werden wir das Dunkle und Böse nie, mein Freund. Uns scheint es, als wäre mit Sauron jeglicher Schatten fort, doch findet ein jeder einen Schatten in seiner eigenen Seele, seinen Gedanken. Wir haben uns in Sicherheit gewogen...und dies...ist die Strafe dafür...", fügte der Elb leise hinzu und Kummer und Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Aragorn bedachte Silithwèn mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick und stand auf. "Es ist an der Zeit", sagte er, "dass wir uns miteinander beraten" Thranduil nickte und deutete Aragorn zu gehen. Wenige Minuten später folgte er ihm hinab in die große Palasthalle, die prunkvoll mit Silber und Edelsteinen verziert worden war. Hier wurden einst viele fröhliche und ausgelassene Feste gefeiert, als Eru noch über diesen Ort gewacht hatte. Thranduil war überzeugt davon, dass die Nacht des Unwetters jede Sicherheit und jeden Schutz geraubt hatte, die der Düsterwald noch besessen hatte. Der König unter Eiche und Buche ließ sich am Kopf der angerichteten Tafel nieder, zu seiner Rechten saßen Legolas, Tyríon und Elennya, zu seiner Linken Aragorn und Mithrandir. Elrond und weitere Gäste hatten an einem hinteren Teil der Tafel platzgenommen. Kaum einer wagte zu sprechen, geschweige denn überhaupt in die besorgten Augen des Elbenkönigs aufzuschauen, als dieser sich nach kurzer Zeit erhob und um Ruhe bat.  
  
"Meine Kinder, meine Freunde", begann er ruhig, "es ist ein Jammer, dass wir uns erst wieder so gesellig zusammenfinden, wenn etwas Schlimmes geschieht. Ihr alle wisst, was sich vor einigen Tagen ereignete. Ich frage euch nun, was zu tun ist. Die Täterin befindet sich verwundet in meiner Gefangenschaft, ihr Zustand hat sich stark gebessert, im Gegensatz zu...meiner Frau...." Legolas bemerkte, dass die Augen seines Vaters glasig wurden, sich mit silbernen, kristallklaren Tränen füllten. Ihn so zu sehen zerriss ihm das Herz, noch nie hatte er einen so ehrenvollen Elben wie seinen Vater weinen gesehen, noch nie hatte ihn ein Anblick derart innerlich aufgewühlt, verwirrt. Der Prinz senkte den Blick, schloss die Lider ganz und presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie fast gänzlich weiß waren. Tyríon, der neben ihm saß, legte tröstend eine Hand auf die seines Bruders, die sich langsam zu einer Faust ballte. "Entschuldigt", fuhr Thranduil fort, "es ist nur alles so...erschütternd für mich und meine Familie..."  
  
Tyríon biss die Zähne zusammen, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Das Schluchzen seiner kleinen Schwester zu seiner Rechten ließen ihn schließlich jegliche Zurückhaltung verlieren und er stand plötzlich auf und rief wutentbrannt: "Warum lassen wir sie nicht hängen? Warum hat ein so grausames Wesen wie sie es verdient, überhaupt versorgt zu werden?"  
  
"Tyríon, so beruhige dich", sagte Legolas energisch, der sich ebenso aufgerichtet hatte und seinem Bruder besänftigend die Schulter umfasste. Thranduil wand sich seinen Söhnen zu, schloss die Augen und sagte langsam: "Setz dich, Tyríon, ich glaube nicht, dass der Tod die gerechte Strafe für sie wäre..."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Vater, sag mir, was gedenkst du dann mit ihr zu tun? Soll sie etwa noch Gelegenheit haben, unsere gesamte Familie zu töten?"  
  
"Tyríon", sagte Legolas ernst und fasste den Arm seines Bruders fester. "Sieh mich an Vater...sieh mich an!", rief er und versuchte sich vom festen Griff Legolas' loszureißen, als wäre er ein wildes Tier, das von Wilderern gefangen, aber nicht gebändigt worden war. "Antworte, Vater...", forderte er, bevor es Legolas endgültig gelang, ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Thranduil stand noch immer regungslos am Kopf der Tafel, seine Gäste beobachteten das Szenario mit besorgter Mine. Elennya hatte mit weinen angefangen und wurde von einer anderen Elbe getröstet, deren Name Vanyera war. Sie war Elennyas Amme und Tochter Gilphers, dem königlichen Hofberater. "Nicht weinen, kleine Prinzessin, alles wird gut...", hörte Legolas sie leise singen, während sie seine Schwester in den Armen wiegte. Er hoffte bei den Valar, dass es sich bewahrheiten würde, was in ihrem Lied erklang. Thranduil ergriff endlich wieder das Wort: "Der Tod bedeutet Gnade...sie hat eine solche Gnade nicht verdient...zudem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass sie es darauf anlegt, hingerichtet zu werden, um ihre eigenen Worte zu beweisen... . Einen Mörder nannte sie mich und wäre ich nicht einer, wenn ich sie umbringen ließe? Nein, Tyríon, den Gefallen tu ich ihr nicht."  
  
"Dein Vater hat recht, Tyríon", pflichtete Gandalf Graurock bei und schaute wissend in die Runde, "Lasst uns warten, wie sich Silithwèns Zustand entwickelt. Sie sollte entscheiden, was mit der Tochter Gorthaurs geschehen soll..."  
  
Aragorn wandte sich zunächst an Legolas, dann an den Rest der Versammelten: "Mithrandir spricht weise Worte...selbst wenn wir nicht sicher wissen, ob Silithwèn es übersteht, sollten wir warten und uns nicht von Hass und Übermut leiten lassen. Sie wird die weiseste Entscheidung von uns allen fällen können, denn sie wurde nicht von Sorge und Wut geplagt."  
  
"Und was...", begann Legolas leise, sodass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, "Wenn sie nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein wird, zu entscheiden? Wenn sie..."  
  
"Sprich es nicht aus, Bruder", fuhr ihn Tyríon plötzlich wütend an, "Du solltest so etwas nicht einmal denken." "Und du solltest dir eingestehen, dass wir auch das in Betracht ziehen müssen, was uns nicht gefällt!", gab Legolas ruhig zurück und schaute seinen Vater fragend an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick seines Sohnes und nickte dann vorsichtig. "Lasst uns jetzt nicht die Hoffnung und die Geduld verlieren!", sagte Thranduil und ein bedrückendes Schweigen folgte. Niemand wollte seine Gedanken preisgeben, doch Legolas konnte allein in den Gesichtern der Gäste erkennen, dass kaum Hoffnung bestand. Nur Aragorn hatte diesen ehrenvollen, ermutigenden Glanz in den Augen, ihn verstand der Elb auch ohne Worte. Viele Stunden verstrichen, Thranduils einberufene Versammlung kam zu keinem wirklichen Entschluss. In einem jedoch waren sich alle einig: Der Bedrohung, die erneut für die freien Völker zu bestehen schien, musste gefeit werden. Mit welchen Mitteln würde von Silithwèns Zustand und Mauríel selbst abhängen. Keiner wagte es, auch nur in ihre Nähe zu treten. Die Furcht hatte sich mit Saurons Tochter zurück in den Düsterwald geschlichen. Allen war es untersagt, mit ihr zu sprechen, abgesehen von Thranduil selbst.  
  
Weitere 5 Tage sollten vorübergehen, bis Silithwèn endlich wieder die Augen aufschlug. Es geschah an einem sonnigen Morgen, an dem die letzten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres die kahlen Bäume und verblühenden Pflanzen liebkosten, es war ein Morgen, wie ihn Thranduil und seine Familie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Die Luft war kühl und belebend, keine Spur der vergangenen Gewitter ließ der Himmel erkennen, keine Wolke beschmutzte das klare Blau.  
  
Sie erwachte, als Thranduil an ihrer Seite saß und ihre Hand hielt, jedoch nachdenklich in einen verborgenen Winkel des Zimmers starrte. Sie lächelte sanft und jeder Schmerz, der sie die vergangenen Tage geplagt hatte, war aus ihrem Fühlen entschwunden. Silithwèn wollte etwas sagen, doch brachte sie nur ein heiseres Flüstern hervor: "Was sucht der König unter Eiche und Buche in dunklen Ecken? Das Licht wird er dort wohl nie erblicken..."  
  
Thranduil schreckte auf, als er die altbekannte und so sehr geliebte Stimme seiner Frau hörte. Er war überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er legte seine Hände auf die ihren und schaute in ihre Augen. Seine Lippen zitterten, er hatte alle Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben und doch war sie wieder erwacht und erfüllte sein Herz wieder mit Licht und Freude. "Silithwèn...", hauchte er unter Tränen und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lächelte warm. "Es tut mir so leid...ich hätte dich beschützen sollen..."  
  
"Sie hat uns im Schlaf überrascht, Liebster, wie hättest du mich beschützen sollen? Mache dir keine Vorwürfe, es ist schließlich alles gut...", flüsterte sie noch sehr schwach. Thranduil erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sagte sanft: "Ja...es ist alles gut...du bist erschöpft, Liebste, schlaf nur, ich werde an deiner Seite wachen, bis du wieder bei Kräften bist..." Silithwèn lächelte erneut, und Thranduil blieb bei ihr, ohne seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. Er war zu überwältigt, als dass er sie jemals wieder allein gelassen hätte. Seine Liebe zu ihr war aufrichtig und innig, er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, wie er ohne sie hätte weiterleben sollen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der gesamte Hof war sofort über die glückliche Nachricht vom Erwachen der Königin unterrichtet worden und seit langer Zeit konnte man wieder Hoffnung und Zuversicht in den Augen der Elben sehen. Legolas, Tyríon und Elennya verbrachten besonders viel Zeit bei ihrer Mutter. Doch was mit Mauríel geschehen sollte, war noch immer nicht sicher, kein Wort war mehr über den Schatten gesprochen worden, seit die Königin wieder genesen war. Doch Thranduil beschloss, Wort zu halten und ihr die Entscheidung über das Schicksal der jungen Elbe zu lassen. Sie sagte ihm, sie müsse darüber nachdenken, könne diese Entscheidung nicht von einem Tag zum anderen fällen.  
  
Nach weiteren 3 Tagen endlich brach sie ihr Schweigen im Bezug auf Gorthaurs Tochter in einer Ansprache vor dem engsten Kreise ihrer Familie. Tyríon konnte nicht glauben, welche Worte da sein Ohr erreichten, ihm stockte der Atem und Wut keimte in seinem Herzen auf, als seine Mutter laut sprach:  
  
"Das Urteil wurde in meine Hände gelegt und so soll es lauten, ohne Änderung: Mauríel, Tochter Gorthaurs dem Unansehnlichen soll ihr Leben von der Schattenseite abwenden und fortan hier im Düsterwald verbringen. Ihr soll jeglicher Hass und jede Kaltblütigkeit aus dem Denken und Handeln verbannt werden...für ein Wesen wie sie ist es eine viel schlimmere Strafe als der Tod und erscheint mir so durchaus gerecht."  
  
Legolas war ebenso wenig auf solch ein Urteil gefasst, konnte aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder damit umgehen... .  
  
Ende Kapitel 3  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Ähem...sagt bitte was dazu, ja? Würde mich wirklich tierisch über Feedback freuen...ach herje, auch wenn ich mal wieder absoluten Müll geschrieben habe, bete ich für eure stoffpferdliche Gnade *lol* bis demnächst...  
  
Euer nervös am Fingerring herumdrehendes Pferdchen...Moment...ich hab doch gar keine Finger! *kreisch* mmh...sollte dann wohl eher Hufring heißen, was? Ach, sorry, laber heut mal wieder sinnloses Zeug *nichts Neues*...r/r plz!!! 


	5. 4 Zeit der Finsternis

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Herrn Tolkien...na ja...fast alles...vieles...einiges *lol* na ja, ihr wisst schon, wie ich's meine...  
  
Pferdlicher Kommentar: Ei schau an, ich hab auch hier endlich mal weitergeschrieben, hatte keine große Zeit, um irgendwas upzudaten *uah, furchtbarer Deutsch-Englisch-Mix, ich weiß*, weil ich am Kunstbeleg rackern muss...aber hey, am Mittwoch geb ich den endgültig ab, dann gibt's keine Ausreden mehr ;) So...ich hoffe, das Chap gefällt euch n bissl, r&r please!!! *fleh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
*~° 4. Kapitel °~*  
  
  
  
~Zeit der Finsternis~  
  
  
  
"Warum? Sie hat es nicht verdient, sie hat es einfach nicht verdient!", rief Tyríon wütend und schlug heftig mit seiner zur Faust geballten Hand gegen den Türrahmen aus hellem Eichenholz. "Wie kann sie so ein Urteil fällen? Gerade sie, die doch um ein Haar von dieser Bestie wie ein Beutetier erlegt worden wäre...", fügte er mit rauer Stimme hinzu und lehnte nun seine Stirn gegen das Holz. Sein weißblondes Haar fiel ihm leicht ins Gesicht, verbarg die anmutigen Gesichtszüge und das strahlende Grau-Blau seiner Augen. "Wir müssen es akzeptieren und das weißt du", murmelte Legolas. Er hatte kaum eine Reaktion gezeigt, als seine Mutter das unerwartete Urteil ausgesprochen hatte. Natürlich war er überrascht gewesen, hätte viel eher an ein Todesurteil gedacht als an solch eine Begnadigung.  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht, Bruder", flüsterte Tyríon, das Gesicht noch immer zu Boden gewandt, die Hände vor Wut zitternd. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst. Es gibt keinen Krieg mehr, keinen Dunklen Herrscher. Und es gibt kein großes Schlachtfeld mehr, wo hunderte Soldaten wie die Fliegen fallen. Es ist alles viel schlimmer: Das Schlachtfeld ist nun unser Zuhause, Legolas! Ich verstehe, dass du deine Betroffenheit ignorieren konntest, als Männer starben, mit denen du nie auch nur ein Wort gewechselt hast, aber dass du so gleichgültig sein könntest, wenn unsere Mutter von Saurons Brut angegriffen und beinah tödlich verletzt wird, hätte ich nie gedacht...nie, Bruder"  
  
"Was sagst du da, Tyríon, es ist mir keinesfalls gleichgültig, was mit unserer Familie geschieht", erwiderte Legolas entrüstet und schaute seinen Bruder scharf an. "Ach nein? Warum hast du dann keine Einwände dagegen, dass dieses abscheuliche Wesen fortan bei uns leben wird? Wohl auch noch weitere Versuche starten wird, jemanden zu töten? Wenn du wirklich daran glaubst, dass auch nur ein Funken Gutes im Blute Saurons steckt, bist du naiver als ich dachte", sprach Tyríon und wand sich ihm nun zu, die Lautstärke seiner Stimme stieg merklich an.  
  
"Ich habe mir selbst Vorwürfe gemacht, Tyríon. Ich konnte keine Ruhe finden, weder am Tage, noch in der Nacht. Sprich nicht so, als wäre es mir gleich, dass unsere Familie in Gefahr ist.", antwortete der ältere Elb ruhig, ließ Tyríon aber keinen Moment aus den Augen, "Ich weiß wohl, dass die Tochter Gorthaurs alles andere als friedlich ist und dass sie sich nicht von heute auf morgen von der dunklen Seite abwendet. Doch gegen Mutters Urteil können weder du noch ich Einwand erheben. Es ist beschlossen, Mauríel wird hier bleiben. Akzeptiere es, auch wenn dein Herz dagegen rebelliert. Mutter trifft keine voreiligen Entscheidungen. Sie wird sich ihren Teil gedacht haben und so soll es geschehen. Es liegt nicht an uns, dies zu bezweifeln, Tyríon. Einzig und allein Iluvatar könnte dies tun. Gegen den Lauf der Dinge, unser Schicksal, können selbst wir nichts tun."  
  
Nachdem er dies gesprochen hatte, senkte Legolas schwermütig den Kopf. Die See. Die Sehnsucht nach dem salzigen Geruch des Meeres, dem Ruf der Möwen ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los, zerriss ihm das Herz. Es war absurd in diesem Moment daran zu denken, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Der Herzenswunsch nach Frieden und innerem Gleichgewicht war viel stärker als jede noch so dunkle Bedrohung. Er hätte dem Ruf der See folgen können, hätte in den Westen zu seinen Freunden und Verwandten segeln können, aber noch immer war er hier, in Mittelerde. Dem Ort, der seiner Seele so viel Kummer und Leid beschert hatte. Und warum? Um Elessar als treuer Weggefährte weiterhin zur Seite zu stehen, bis der König von Gondor starb? Seine Familie würde ihr Dasein selbst nicht mehr lang in Mittelerde fristen, die Zeit der Elben ging vorüber. Warum ließ er nicht die Sorgen und den Schmerz hier zurück und zog in die Ewigen Lande? Warum plagte er sich mit dem Erbe des Dunklen Herrschers, anstatt die Qual und den Krieg zu vergessen? Weil er es mit sich selbst nicht vereinbaren konnte. Das war die Antwort auf all seine Fragen.  
  
"Legolas...hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", hörte er plötzlich die klare Stimme seines Bruders fragen. Es erschien ihm, als erklangen diese Worte meilenweit entfernt, wie der Gesang des Meeres, den er in Ithilien vernommen hatte. Nein, seinen Sehnsüchten konnte er sich zu einer anderen Zeit hingeben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt, wo es um die Zukunft seiner Heimat und seine Familie ging.  
  
Fragend hob er wieder sein Haupt und sein Blick traf den Tyríons. "Verzeih, meine Gedanken sind nicht ganz bei der Sache.", flüsterte er entschuldigend und seufzte leise. Wie es schien, hatte sich Tyríon wieder ein wenig beruhigt, die Spannung in seinem schlanken Körper war gewichen ebenso wie der Zorn aus seinen Gesichtszügen. "Das scheinen sie nie zu sein, seit du aus dem Ringkrieg zurückgekehrt bist, Legolas...du solltest deine Gedanken auf das Hier und Jetzt lenken, das Geschehene zählt längst nicht mehr und das, was sein wird, kann nur durch die Gegenwart geformt werden. Also hör auf, zu träumen und dein Herz in Selbstmitleid untergehen zu lassen, du wirst von deiner Familie mehr gebraucht, als du dir vorstellen kannst", sagte er ernst, doch ein trauriger Unterton schwang in dem lieblichen Klang seiner Stimme mit.  
  
Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen, schluckte schwer. Tyríon hatte recht, doch diese Worte ausgerechnet von seinem jüngeren Bruder zu hören, tat ihm in der Seele weh. War es nun schon so weit mit ihm gekommen, dass seine jungen Geschwister unter seinem tiefen Kummer litten? Hatte er sich so sehr durch den Krieg verändert? Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, seinem Bruder zu antworten. Es war einfach alles zu viel, was über ihn hereinbrach und das in so kurzer Zeit.  
  
Tyríon musterte Legolas noch einmal eindringlich, bevor er sich von ihm abwand und stumm die Halle verließ.  
  
"Lass dir dein Herz nicht noch schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist, Legolas Grünblatt", sprach eine beruhigende Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte sich der Elb um und sah Elessar, wie er hinter einer Säule hervortrat. "Du hast gelauscht, Aragorn...das ist ein nicht sehr königliches Verhalten, das du da aufweist", lächelte Legolas müde. "Mag sein, dass ich lauschte, aber dein gutes Elbengehör war auch schon einmal besser...", sagte Elessar freundlich und erwiderte das vorsichtige Lächeln des Elben. Dieser schwieg daraufhin und betrachtete die edlen Schnitzereien an den hölzernen Säulen, die parallel in der großen Palasthalle angeordnet waren. Aragorn war zwar ein Dunédain, aber trotz allem hätte er ihn hören müssen. Seine Tagträume vernebelten nun schon seine Sinne. Legolas seufzte deutlich hörbar, auch wenn er dies nicht beabsichtigt hatte und in seinem schönen Gesicht stand große Sorge geschrieben.  
  
Aragorn legte dem Elben eine Hand auf den Arm. Eine ermutigende Geste. Genau das, was Legolas so dringend benötigte...Trost und Beistand. "Tyríon hat recht...ich bin nicht ganz bei der Sache...es scheint, als wären meine Gedanken überall, doch nur nicht hier, wo sie hingehören sollten." Aragorn erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern musterte seinen langjährigen Freund eindringlich. Er hatte viel mit ihm durchgemacht, auch in den Zeiten vor dem Ringkrieg. Elessar hatte immer geglaubt, Legolas sei ihm vertraut und er wüsste wie er in welcher Situation reagieren würde, doch seit er die See mit seinen scharfen Augen erblickt, den salzigen Geruch des Wassers eingeatmet und den Schrei der Möwen gehört hatte, war Legolas für ihn wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Einfach unergründlich und irgendwie unerreichbar. Und das, obwohl sie schon so lange Freunde waren. Es erfüllte Elessar mit Traurigkeit, wenn nicht sogar mit Angst, Legolas so zu sehen.  
  
"Wach endlich auf, Legolas", flüsterte er, die Reaktion des Waldelben beobachtend. Legolas' Augen weiteten sich ein wenig - ein Anzeichen von Überraschung, doch dann umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln seine Züge, was wiederum Aragorn ein wenig verwunderte.  
  
"Das versuche ich schon die ganze Zeit über, Elessar, aber es scheint mir, als hätte ich nicht mehr die Kraft dazu..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Was bedrückt die Prinzessin des Düsterwalds, dass Kummer das Lachen in ihren Augen ersetzt, obwohl ihre Mutter wieder genesen ist?", fragte Celertas sanft und legte seine Hände sacht auf Elennyas Schultern. Sie hob den Blick nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin abwesend zu Boden, ihre zierlichen Hände lagen in ihrem Schoß, waren wie zu einem Gebet zusammengefaltet. Celertas, der fast 1000 Jahre älter als die Tochter des Königs war, legte nun seine Hände auf die ihren und übte einen leichten Druck auf ihre Finger aus.  
  
`Ich bin für dich da´, sagte ihr diese Geste und ein leichter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Minuten verstrichen, doch Elennya erschienen sie wie endlose Stunden des Schweigens. Celertas war geduldig, gab ihr Zeit, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Er kniete vor ihr nieder, versuchte so, ihren Blick mit dem seinen zu fangen. Im sanften Schein der Kerzen, die ringsum aufgestellt waren, leuchteten seine Augen in einem vollen Grün, ein silberner Schimmer umgab seine Pupillen, gaben ihm das mystische Aussehen eines Priesters, der er auch war. Sein braunes Haar war zusammengeflochten und legte sich ehrwürdig über die schmalen Schultern des Elben. `Er ist so schön...´, fiel Elennya auf, in diesem Moment vergessend, dass Celertas die Fähigkeit hatte, Gedanken zu lesen. Ein freundliches Lächeln breitete sich bei ihm aus und Elennya errötete verschämt und blickte sogleich erneut zu Boden. Celertas musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er sie so sah, doch er wusste, dass dies sie nur noch mehr verunsichern und vor ihm verschließen würde.  
  
Seine Hände gaben die ihren nicht frei, doch nun senkte auch er den Blick. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je wieder lachen kann...", murmelte sie unerwartet und endlich trafen ihre blauen Augen seinen Blick, als Celertas den Kopf zu ihr wand. Ihre langen Haare leuchteten golden, fast bronzen im Schein der Flammen, intensivierten den klaren, blauen Farbton ihrer Augen. "Das wäre sehr bedauerlich, denn ich vermisse schon jetzt dein Lächeln...", antwortete er langsam und strich ihr eine Strähne behutsam hinter das empfindliche, spitze Ohr. Wieder erschauerte sie, gab aber alles daran, dem Priester ihre Nervosität nicht preiszugeben, woran sie kläglich scheiterte.  
  
"Ich bin glücklich, dass Mutter lebt, keine Frage, aber ich habe Angst. Furcht und Neugier lassen mein Herz wanken..."  
  
"Du sprichst von Mauríel?", fragte Celertas weiter. Elennya nickte vorsichtig, bevor sie erwiderte: "Zum einen habe ich Angst vor ihr, weil sie so grausam und kaltherzig ist, aber andererseits...will ich selbst wissen, wie sie ist, was sie dazu bewogen hat, solche eine Tat zu vollbringen und...einfach alles...es macht mich fast rasend, dass mein Vater und meine Brüder alles daran setzen, dass ich nicht auch nur in ihre Nähe komme, dann aber bin ich froh darüber."  
  
Celertas nickte nur und Elennya atmete schwer aus. "Wie soll das alles nur weitergehen, wenn sie bei uns wohnen bleibt?", fuhr sie mit zittriger Stimme fort. "Irgendwann wirst du den Mut haben, dich ihr zu stellen, schon allein, weil dein Herz danach verlangt. Gib dir aber selbst ein wenig Zeit. Vorerst ist es besser, wenn du ihr fern bleibst, um deiner Sicherheit willen." Elennya musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang und fragte: "Was sagst du, Celertas, war das Urteil meiner Mutter richtig?" Celertas öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn sogleich wieder. "Es liegt nicht an mir, die Entscheidung der Königin zu beurteilen oder zu kritisieren. Deine Mutter wird wissen, warum sie sich so entschieden hat und nur die Valar können darüber richten." Solch eine Antwort hatte sie schon erwartet und die junge Elbe seufzte bedrückt, was Celertas dazu veranlasste, ihr ermutigend mit der Hand über die Wange zu streichen.  
  
"Für Heiratsanträge ist sie noch zu jung, Celertas, das solltest du wissen", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus nächster Nähe sprechen. Erschrocken ließ Celertas von ihr ab und richtete sich auf, um sich sogleich ehrerbietend zu verbeugen. Elennya schloss verschämt die Augen. Thranduil, ihr Vater, stand warm lächelnd in der Tür und gab Celertas ein Zeichen, sich wieder zu erheben. "Euer Hoheit, das war kein...", begann der Priester zögerlich, doch Thranduil streckte die Hand aus und sprach: "Schon gut, Celertas, ich habe mir doch nur einen Scherz erlaubt"  
  
Elennya biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es wäre also nur ein törichter Scherz für ihren Vater, wenn Celertas wirklich etwas für sie empfand? "Elennya, komm mit...", wand er sich dann an seine Tochter, dann aber verfinsterte sich der Tonfall in seiner klaren Stimme, "Ich dachte, du wolltest SIE kennen lernen"  
  
Elennya wurde mit einem Mal kreidebleich. Thranduil musste nicht einmal ihren Namen aussprechen, sodass Elennya wusste, von wem er sprach. "Aber...Vater...warum?"  
  
"Wie, verlangt es dir plötzlich nicht mehr danach, sie zu sehen? Ich dachte, du wärest reif genug dazu und...irgendwann wirst du ihr sicherlich über den Weg laufen...", fügte er ernst hinzu. "Aber wieso jetzt? Was...veranlasst dich, überhaupt zu ihr zu gehen?", schrie Elennya fast. Es war wieder die panische Angst, welche die Neugier in ihrem Herzen ersetzte. "Das Urteil", begann Thranduil, "...sie weiß noch nichts von Silithwèns Entscheidung und muss es erfahren." Elennya weinte fast. "Was, wenn sie uns angreift, was, wenn sie irgendeinen schwarzen Zauber auf uns legt, was, wenn..."  
  
"Elennya", sagte Thranduil laut, aber nicht unsanft, sodass sie verstummte. "Sei nicht so töricht...sie ist noch immer gefesselt, die Wachen sorgen dafür, dass sie uns nichts tut." Elennya stand zaghaft auf und ihre Lippen zitterten. Beruhigend legte Thranduil den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie mit sich. "Sie kann dir nichts tun", rief ihr Celertas hinterher, bevor sie mit ihrem Vater auf den Fluren des Palastes verschwand. "Wird sie mir ganz bestimmt nichts tun?" Thranduil blickte zu ihr herab, lächelte: "Vertrau doch auf Celertas' Worte." Die Elbe errötete erneut, gab sich aber mit der Antwort ihres Vaters zufrieden. "Wie wird sie reagieren?", fragte sie dann, als beide vor dem Gemach der Gefangenen standen und das Herz ihr bis zum Halse schlug. "Ich weiß es nicht, Elennya...ich weiß es wirklich nicht", antwortete er mit heiserer Stimme, bevor er seine Hand auf die Tür legte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mauríel lag noch immer in diesem unerträglich hellen Zimmer, an die Bettpfosten gefesselt wie ein wildes Tier. Im entfernteren Sinne war sie das auch. Sie lächelte kalt. Thranduils Frau hatte überlebt, dummerweise. Aber auch, wenn das Todesurteil über sie erginge, würde sie lachend in den Tod gehen. Zwar hatte sie es nicht geschafft, das Opfer für ihren Vater zu töten, doch wenigstens hatte sie diesen verächtlichen Elben einige Stunden der Angst bereitet und das befriedigte sie ungemein. Angst, ja, Angst. Die Elben des Lichts, die sich angeblich vor Nichts und Niemandem fürchteten, hatten geschlottert, als sie ihr gegenüber standen. Selbst bei dem Sohn Thranduils, der dieser verdammten Gemeinschaft angehört hatte, konnte sie die Angst förmlich riechen. Sie würde sterben, da war sich Mauríel sicher, doch es würde nicht umsonst sein. Ihre Schwester war noch irgendwo da draußen, und wenn es nicht sie selbst war, würde Mauríels Schwester ihren Vater rächen.  
  
Das blasse Licht strömte ungehindert in das Zimmer, quälte sie. Obwohl der Abend schon den Himmel wiegte, strahlte das Grau heller als die Sonne...jedenfalls fühlte es sich für Mauríel so an. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper war fast unerträglich, doch niemals würde sie ein Zeichen der Schwäche preisgeben. Nicht sie. Nicht die Tochter Gorthaurs. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und sie richtete einen hasserfüllten Blick darauf.  
  
Langsam traten Thranduil und Elennya hinein, die Elbe hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wogegen der König selbstsicher zu ihrem Bett trat. "Sieh an, lerne ich doch noch die ganze Familie kennen, die Familie eines scheinheiligen Mörders", zischte sie dunkel. "Wie schade, dass ich deine nie kennen lernen werde", entgegnete Thranduil ruhig. Elennya schaute noch immer nicht auf, hielt sich im Schatten des Raumes versteckt, spürte die finstere Kälte, die von Mauríel ausging. "Ihr seid nur ein Haufen voller Feiglinge, eure Angst ist sogar noch größer als euer Hass, mein Vater wäre in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, hätte er euch so gesehen, dich, Thranduil, dein Weib und deinen Wurf..."  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch gelacht hätte, wenn er dich so sehen könnte...du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Sauron je so etwas wie Stolz empfunden hätte...", erwiderte Thranduil, seine Wut verbergend. Elennya trat zu ihm heran, versteckte sich aber noch hinter seiner Schulter. Mauríels Lippen bebten vor Hass. Ihr blasses Gesicht bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu ihrem pechschwarzen Haar. "An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so vorlaut, selbst wenn du dich König schimpfst...du erbärmlicher Wurm", fauchte sie und zerrte an ihren Fesseln. "Vater", wimmerte Elennya erschrocken und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
  
"Was willst du überhaupt hier, mir mein Todesurteil verkünden?", ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten gefährlich, doch Thranduil ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass sie Gorthaurs Tochter war, denn keiner, außer sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut konnte so viel Hass und Kälte in Worten ausdrücken.  
  
"Ein Urteil ja, aber nicht das des Todes...du wirst hier bleiben, bis zu deinem Tode", fuhr Thranduil fort, hielt sein Kind in den Armen und wartete auf Mauríels Reaktion. Sie schwieg und musterte ihn misstrauisch, dann lachte sie laut auf: "Damit ich doch noch die Gelegenheit haben werde, dich und deine Familie zu schlachten?"  
  
"Nein. Damit all deine schwarzen Gedanken verbannt werden und du den richtigen Weg einschlägst"  
  
Mauríel lachte höhnisch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, bevor sie erwiderte: "Der richtige Weg ist Vergeltung, der richtige Weg ist der, auf dem ich mich bereits befinde. Ich wusste, dass du naiv bist, werter König, doch dass du so dumm bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht..."  
  
"Du wirst sehen, wer am Ende lacht", sprach Thranduil rau und Mauríel hob die Brauen: "War das eine Drohung?", witzelte sie, "Ich werde lachen, wenn ich meines Vaters Orkscharen sammle und das Blut deiner Familie trinke..." Thranduil ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, zwang sich aber dazu, ruhig zu bleiben. "Dies ist eine größere Strafe für dich, als der Tod...das wirst du schon noch lernen...", raunte er und wand sich mit der völlig verängstigten Elennya zum Gehen um. "Strafe? Wie du meinst...aber schau dir doch mal deine Tochter an. Sie und all die anderen Elben hier erzittern allein schon bei wenigen Worten...und du glaubst, ich lasse mich von deiner dummen Entscheidung dazu hinreißen, ehrfürchtig und dankbar dir gegenüber zu sein?"  
  
Thranduil erwiderte nichts, musterte sie. Mauríel grinste kalt und sprach: "Angst...Thranduil, Angst...sie kriecht doch schon in eure Nacken bei meines Vaters Worten...wie hieß es doch gleich? Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul..."  
  
Elennya schrie auf und ihre Hände hielten krampfhaft ihre Ohren zu, dann wand sie sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer, Thranduil, vor dem Klang der Schwarzen Sprache erzitternd, blickte ihr nach und folgte ihr dann ohne sich auch nur ein letztes Mal zu Mauríel umzudrehen. Sie würde noch erfahren, dass ihr Aufenthalt im Düsterwald ein härteres Schicksal für sie werden würde, als der Tod, da war sich Thranduil sicher.  
  
Doch Mauríel lachte nur verächtlich, der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ den Elben Düsterwalds das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "Jetzt sitze ich hier fest, in der Höhle des Löwen und diese Elben glauben doch tatsächlich, sie könnten mich auf ihre Seite ziehen...noch vor dem nächsten Frühling werden sie sich wünschen, mich getötet zu haben", murmelte Mauríel vor sich hin und brach erneut in lautes Gelächter aus.  
  
Derweil wurde das Grau des Himmels dunkler, die Nacht kündigte sich an und aus den Wolken fielen die ersten Schneeflocken, die im Wind tanzten, zu Boden gingen und das tote Laub der Bäume unter sich begruben. Der Winter zog in den Düsterwald und mit ihm die Zeit der Dunkelheit... .  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seid doch so nett und schreibt mir eure Meinung, ja? *verzweifeln tut*  
  
Dann schreib ich vielleicht auch weiter! *warn* *g* Na denn...*Review brüllt und auf und davon läuft* 


End file.
